Flaw
by Mabfefe
Summary: This mistake, as small as it was, felt suffocating in its nature. It made him want his ability to take a vessel, for any angel to take a vessel, taken away or, better yet, that this damned failing was one his Father had chosen to erase from existence.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

As an angel, a warrior of God, the usage of a vessel was not something new to him. Angels both young and old had taken a vessel at one point or another. As much as God had given humans free-will there were times when He felt it just to send down one of his angelic children to guide those down below to pursue the right choices. These "people" could be seen all throughout history, lurking in the dark corners of time or standing in the spot light for all to see. The taking of a vessel was as much a part of an angel's physiology as breathing was to a human. Something they need not think of.

Though, whether or not his brothers took notice - or perhaps they chose to ignore it - there was one flaw in taking a vessel. In some cases the flaw was subtle; at times it wasn't even there, though in most cases it was very noticeable. Perhaps that was why when a vessel was chosen they tended to be someone no one knew of or someone no one would care to remember. Or maybe it was only noticeable among angels and the choice of unknown vessels was just a way to lighten the cleanup should something go wrong.

Sometimes it was a comfort to him. Bearing the knowledge that through this flaw his brothers would forever know it was him. It gave him courage should there be a time when ones true identity was in question. It also weakened him in more ways then one; made him wish that the fault was non existent; that his Father had not made a mistake such as this one; that his Father was as perfect as those down below portrayed him to be. For you see the Lord had made many mistakes, most of which had been erased, but some still lingered and clung to the air like ash after a fire. This mistake, as small as it was, felt suffocating in its nature. It made him want his ability to take a vessel, for any angel to take a vessel, taken away or, better yet, that this damned failing was one his Father had chosen to erase from existence.

He knew he loved this imperfection the moment he saw his older brother, Gabriel, once more; having taken him for dead all those years ago when Gabriel had left heaven, left his brothers, left him. It was like all the happiness that had left him so many years ago was flooding him as though trying to make up fro all those lost years.

Now, looking into the eyes of his elder brother, Lucifer; the way they seemed to gleam with excitement and sick joy at watching him trapped within those flames. Flames made of holy oil ignited that were so warm and uncomfortable to be near. It was then he remembered why he loathed this insignificant mistake his Father continued to ignore. Oh God, how those eyes seemed to drill into him, as though trying to look at his soul. The familiar shade of brown, like a dark chocolate mixed with honey that he could never forget no matter how much he tried.

For this was where the weakness lied; it was in the eyes. When an angel took a vessel, any vessel, though they now wore the skin of said vessel, an angel's eye color remained the same as it was without a vessel. To make matters worse, all angels had a different color or shade of eye color. Nothing outrageous, but it was noticeable all the same.

It was those eyes, his brother's eyes, that made Castiel sure of why he hated this mess up of his Father's with all of his soul and all the grace within him. The way his brother spoke to him as though he knew not of him; the way he cast aside all memories of their time in heaven so easily. This hurt him more than he was willing to admit. It was in the way his eyes reflected every lie he was reciting ten fold that Castiel found himself, for just a moment, wishing that he had never known of Lucifer the way he did.

When Castiel was finally able to escape the clutches of his brother he knew that there was one thing he hated more than the screw up his Father ignored; he hated himself for almost wanting to take Lucifer's offer if only to try and once again feel the togetherness of his loving family he used to know so long ago.


End file.
